inazuma eleven, un sentimiento nuevo
by meryandllollipop
Summary: es una historia de romance mark x silvia x eric
1. silvia muy rara

INAZUMA ELEVEN

Mark iba caminando cuando se encuentra con silvia.

Mark:hola silvia¡

Silvia: hola mark,¿Qué haces akí?

Marck: iba a la vieja chucheria de una amiga me encantan sus chuches

Silvia: te acompaño ¡

(Mientras iban)

mark: anda hola nelly¡(Nelly pasa de largo)

(Porque sabe que a silvia le gusta mark para no molestarlos)

silvia: mark, nelly tenia prisa por eso no te pudo decir hola(gota de anime)

mark:¡ya llegamos¡

(una casa vieja ruinosa pero linda)

silvia: valla que bonita, pero vieja,?entramos?

(en la tienda, mark cojía todo lo que veía a su paso silvia solo cojio unos regalizes y chuches)

mark(gota anime) me e gastado todo mi dinero

silvia: ya te prestare yo

(en el entrenamiento)

mark:¡hola chicos¡

todos:¡hola capitan¡

(mientras jugaban)

silvia: tan energéticos y nosotras limpiando los balones ;C

celia: lo se pero hay que hacer esto ya que nose puede hacer mas

mark: tengo que aprender una nueva técnica

eric: Silvia¡ ven akí

silvia: que eric?

Te acuerdas cuando me enseñaste mi técnica?

Todos:?que¡

Silvia:s-si po-por?

Eric: mark quiere que le enseñes, me refiero a tu súper doble salto temporal

Silvia: que pena no-no me acuerdo: I

Mark: venga

Silvia. Vale- vale

(silvia se pone el traje con una falda con pantalón corto y camiseta como la de mark(la suya)

silvia: lo pare…

mark.(asombrado) valla valla que callado lo tenias¡

nathan: si paro mi disparo ;D

eric: lo savia si que puedes¡

mark: si me enseñas te invito a un helado

silvia: no recuerdas que te quedaste sin dinero?(gota anime)

mark: a si jajaja

silvia: dejalo bueno, bueno me tengo que ir(no se tenia que ir)

celia: chicos ala practica vamos

mark: valla que rara esta hoy le habré dicho algo malo?

Silvia:(me pidió estar a solas con el (sonrojo))


	2. ¡ala playa¡

( AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

silvia: chicos¡ perdon por tardar tanto

nelly: que te pasó?

Celia: seguro que algo bueno :b

Silvia: es secreto no os lo dire jaja, y mark?

Celia: solo te preocupa eso?

Silvia:n-no esque..(sonroja)

Eric: esque a silvia se le nota que le gu(le tapa la boca silvia)

Silvia: no le escuches es un mentiroso

Nelly y celia: ¬.¬ aki apsa algo

Mark: perdon la tardanza¡ esque tenia que ver a mi n(le tapa la boca axel)

Axel: (le susurra a mark) no lo digas que te mato

Mark:balep

NOTA( mark no tiene novia era la de axel, ya sabreis quien)

Silvia: y nelly?

Nathan: yo me voy ya¡

Celia: balep

Nelly:esperarrrrrrr'quereis venir a mi casa de la playa?¡(a grito pelao)

(nelly, se sonroja) lo siento

todos:si¡

pasado un mes

mark :a que bien la playa¡ç

silvia: e mark has ahorrado para invitármela helado :I

mark: em mm emm si¡

silvia: :b te lo tragaste jaja(corre mientars mark le persige)

nelly: hey axel ben ben

axel:que?

Nelly( le susurra al oído)

Axel(rojo como un tomate y nelly sonrojada)

NOTA:ya sabréis lo que pasara jaja

(mientras con silvia y mark)

mark y silvia cansados de correr dicen ala vez: donde estamos¡

silvia: a nos perdimos¡ tendremos que pasar aki la noche(era de noche)

mark-: si a y ten cuidado con los fantasmas

silvia( traga saliva) no te creo(temblando)

(mark riendose a carcajadas)

silvia que gracioso e?'

(era de noche yy…)


	3. un dia solos en la playa

(silvia y mark se quedaron perdidos..)

silvia: mark no me gastes bromas XO

mark: :b jajaja bueno aber como salimos

silvia: mark….¡y si utilizas un disparo con el balón que llevo en la bolsa¿?¿¡

mark: un..un balón en tu bolsa,….¿(gota anime)

silvia: eme m siii ya,ya muy raro pero-(mark le calla)

mark: yo lo se porque..¡ te gusta el fútbol¡

silvia: jajaja bueno quizás tengas razón..(dice en bajo) pero hay otra razón

mark: que?

Silvia: nada nada (denegando con las manos)

Mark: que haces silvia

Silvia: bañarme me estoy derritiendo (se quita la ropa y se queda en bikini verde, no bañador, con una falda transparente

Mark :(sonrojado)

Silvia: no te bañas?(sonriendo)

Mark: n-no hazlo tú

Silvia:(salpica con las olas y se queda parada por un instante)

Mark: silvia que pasa¡

Silvia: na-nada¡

(mientars con axel, nathan, jude y nelly y celia)

celia: donde se han metido?

Jude: hermanita, no lo se pero se las arreglaran :o

Nahtan: si mark sabe hacer de todo menos cocinar menos mal que tiene a Silvia que sabe cocinar :b

Nelly(celosa grita) yo se cocinar¡

(Todose quedaron con una cara)

nelly: lo siento¡

celia:( que le a dado por enamorarse de mark ademas esta con otra persona?)

jude: entramos en casa? Ya los encontraremos XD

alex: jaja si, claro vamos nelly em digo todos XD xd XD

todos: si¡

(con silvia y mark)

mark: tendremos que quedarnos a dormir…

silvia: sii tengo mantas..

mark: enserio¡?

Silvia: jaja si….(sonrojada por pensar que dormira con mark)

Mark: ven vamos a dormir

Silvia: s-si

(los dos se durmieron)

al dia siguiente…

(mark se despierta y ve que silvia esta durmiendo en su pecho)

mark(rojo como un tomate)sillvia

silvia: jm?

Mark y silvia saltan de repente mirando a direcciones opuestas

Silvia: lo siento mark

Mark: no pasa nada, vamos a la mansión haber si la encontramos

(se dan la vuelta y.. estaba la mansión¡ a los dios se le puso una gota de anime)(no saben que sus amigos los encontraron ,axel le puso a Silvia en el pecho de mark, y nelly echa una furia pero nelly le gusta alex ya que s(aa casi lo revelo) y los llevaron a la mansión sin que se despierten)

mark: que es esto¡ pero si pero lo e(se quedo sin palabras)

silvia: va-valla estamos ciegos? Xb

mark: seguro jajja bueno entramos? Tengo que volver mañana para luchar contra el unicorn me a encantado este d-(se da cuenta de que no puede decir nada porque seria como si le gustase silvia cada vez desarrollando mas sentimiento)

silvia:si es verdad me a encantado este dia, claro por als aventuras y eso…¡nada mas¡ jeje

mark: lo-lo mismo digo

(entran a la mansión)

nelly: chicos donde estabais?

Mark y silvia: emm, paseando?

Alex: si claro y por la noche no te digo…

Mark y silvia: bueno.. es que…nos perdimos

Nathan: ya lo sabemos lerdillos¡

Silvia y mark: :b

Al dia siguiente…..


	4. un reencuentro

(Estaban entrenado como de costumbre asta que aparece una persona)

mark: axel pasa el balón a jude¡

celia. :Que ganas le echa mark..

silvia: ajja, normal

celia: sip, pero mira y esa persona?

Jude: lo siento el balón se me fue

****: Os encontré

mark: quien es usted?

****: No os lo diré, pero se demasiado de vosotros jajaa(se va)

(Todos se quedan paralizados hasta que silvia le quita el balón de las manos a mark y..)

silvia: no dejare que te escapes….¡rai dark¡(chuta)

(de repente chuta y al sospechoso se le cae la capa y era rai dark)

rai dark: jaja una niña me a descubierto? Bueno bueno are algo contigo

silvia: no te atrevas¡ no aras nada

(mark la aparta y habla el)

mark: rai dark bete de akí y no molestes mas

(rai dark desaparece de la nada)

mark:rai dark….

Jude: era de esperar, les va a hacer lo mismo que al instituto zeus como a nosotros

Celia: eso no se puede evitar?

Jude: para nada….

Mark: aj maldito entrenador, no, digo maldito****(no es una palabrota)

Silvia: bueno seguiremos entrenando y aprenderéis nuevas técnicas no?

(todos se quedan mirando a silvia y silvia se echa para atrás con la gota de anime-)

todos: silvia enséñanos, eric nos dijo que savias muchas técnicas¡

silvia(pensando: eric..esta las pagas, cuando vengas de america)

mark: venga Silvia, e ahorrado dinero para ir contigo a por n helado (sonrojándose)

silvia: b-b-b-b-bueno ya que me lo pedís así ejje

nelly y celia: si claro, y por una cosa mas(decían en voz baja)

(silvia se vistion con la camiseta del rraimon en general en uniforme se beia muy lind)

Mark: como esperaba de una chica tan-(mark se callo repentinamente y dice)talentosa…..jaja

Silvia: bueno tengo el primero que son para dos personas mm que tal jude y nathan?

Jude: bale

Nathan:okay

(la tecnica consiste en que uno gira el balón a toda velocidad el otro la pisa y sale para arriba, saltan y chutan con la cabeza, se llama: tripe fax)

silvia: sigan sigan los otros entrenando jaja

(Cuando acabaron a las tantas se sabían todo lo que tenían que hacer PA las técnicas)

mark: silvia acuérdate de los helados he? :b

silvia: eh…si claro(enserio? Era de verdad jjee)

axel: nelly vamos juntos?

Nelly: bale axel

Mark: mm no se porque pero axel no se decide si celia o nelly (dejenme comentarios para decidirme que no se cual XD)

Silvia-: enserio? Pues nelly quiere a axel(de repente se tapa la boca y le denega con las manos diciendo que no es verdad )

Mark: emm silvia quieres que mañana.. nose…

Silvia: helados? Eso,, es lo que querías decir?

Mark: e bueno si…

Silvia: dime dime hora y lugar

Mark : en poop iz a las 3:00

Silvia: bale, pero no hace falta que me invites quiero que sea tu y yo

Mark: ósea que no te lo pago? Entonces no vamos

(silvia piensa: pero mark no sabes que son indirectas?)

silvia: no, no decía eso si que quiero ir je…je…je

mark: vale Silvia, me gustaría decirte una cosa después jaja

silvia: ok

(al dia siguiente, Silvia espera pero mark no llega, la ropa que tenia silvia era una flor en el cabello, una camiseta con chaqueta fina, y medias con pantalones cortos y botas.)

(Unos chicos se le acercan, pero mark llega, y los ve, que ara? Que dirá sobre ella?, sentirá algo?

DEJEN COMENTARIOS O IDEAS O PAREJAS QUE NO SEAN MARK SILVIA PORQUE DE ESO LO AGO, Y NOSE QUE LE PARECE Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA.


	5. UN FINAL FELIZ?

Desconocidos: balla rai dark eligió a una chica guapa para nosotros jaja

(,mark decide espiar)

silvia: no os acerquéis¡y les pisa el pie

desconocido 1 : valla que agallas, acaso sabes que si nos lastimas tu equipo sera eliminado?

Desconocido 2-: somos de el equipo Zeus

(Silvia se queda impactada, claro mark también ya que se había escondido)

Desconocido 1: esperabas a alguien? Nose como os espiamos, estabas hablando con mark…

desconocido 2: si, tienes que volverte nuestra gerente si quieres que tu equipo no sea descalificado.

(Silvia se queda petrificada, y piensa en los recuerdos y esfuerzos del equipo)

Silvia: no tenéis pruebas, si me las dais….yo…yo tendré que unirme por el bien de el equipo ramón

(mark se queda parado viendo como se llevan a Silvia, pero no quiere hacer nada, ya que no podía hacer mas, pero no puso ver su rostro ni la ropa mas que por atrás)

silvia: no me toquéis¡

Desconocidos: llegamos, únete

Silvia: no sin pruebas,(_ se las enseñaron y se tuvo que unir)

(el día del partido)

celia: y silvia? A mira están hablando

decían: hoy una nueva gerente se a tenido que unir al grupo Zeus por-por nada jaja

todos: quien sera?

(miran hacia aya y ben a silvia salir con ellos y un nuevo uniforme muy bonito de color rosa que le quedaba bien)

silvia:(chicos, y se puso a llorar pero le salieron 4 gotas)

mark: chicos vamos a ganarrrr, me han marcado un gol con mi nueva técnica de hace meses, pero lo parare(mientras recuerda la técnica de silvia anulación, la intento hacer, para paralizar a todos)

mark: se pone de cuclillas y salta diciendo: deart not¡

(de repente se para las técnicas de los otros jugadores, menos las del equipo, y consiguen ganarles por 6 goles)

(en el descanso del primer tiempo-)

otani:(nombre de ese equipo inventado XD)ven aki que me e cansado y tengo frio

(de repente abraza a silvia, ella se sonroja)

(mark de repente pierde la vista y mira el banquillo del zeus, ve a abrazados a alguien)

mark: no puede ser¡(grita al ver quienes eran, y otani se gira y sonríe pícaro, se le queda mirando a silvia y se va acercando pero silvia lo aparta)

(silvia se aleja)

celia: silvia porque nos has hecho esto…

mark: yo se todo, fue obligada, si no nosotros, nosotros, seriamos descalificados

todos: que¡

mark: si

(Acabado el partido y claro ganado fueron a la escuela)

silvia: valla nuevo uniforme que bonito¡ es un vestido azul (tipo los de anime)

nelly: y este uniforme te gusta silvia? – sip, responde silvia

(de repente se pone a llover mientras Iban a la escuela, y se encuentran a todos los del equipo con paraguas, menos a mark que no estaba)

(Silvia, estaba empapada con el pelo brilloso y los labios con gotas de agua, pero como no hablaba con el equipo se fue corriendo y acabo en un lugar desconocido, estaba mark con una chica, claro abrazándola se llamaba haruna(la de pelo morado si no es ese nombre lo siento pero no me acuerdo diré haruna) )

(cada vez se abrazaban mas hasta que sonó la campana y no se dieron su primer beso)

(silvia se quedo muerta ante o que vio,¿mark quería a haruna ¿?

(mark miro a silvia, y no savia que estaba ahí, y silvia le sonrió y salio para la escuela(estaba molesta claro)

mark: que bien que a silvia no se a enamorado de mi, ya que quiero a haruna, pero nose porque pero silvia cada dia…-

silvia: siento llegar tarde¡

profesor: pero niña¡ estas empapada, ja-ja-ja , lo lo se se me olvido el paraguas,dijo silvia

profesor: vete a casa que estaras con u resfriadoo esta te la paso pero a la siguiente no

silvia: gracias profe

(silvia fue a su casa, y volvió al cole con su ropa habitual pero mas guapa)

silvia: siento haberme retrasado 30 minutos, esta lejos mi casa

(todos se le quedaron mirando(los chicos)por la ropa que tenia una chaqueta fina con una camiseta de tirantes y falda con zapatos, y un pañuelo)

profesor: no pasa nada siéntate, pero en tu sitio no que la silla esta manchada no se de que , nu compañerito de pupitre te la a manchado, siéntate con mark,

silvia; vale

(silvia va para el sitio de mark , el se sonroja ante su apariencia a un con el pelo un poco revuelto)

silvia: hola mark(con desprecio y sin sonrisa)

mark: h-hola(valla la gente cambia)

(mark no supo lo que dijo ya que se supone que se refirió a que la gente cambia en sentimientos….)

silvia: mark, me dejaste tirada ese dia, te acuerdas, cuando me llevaron esos dos y te escondistes, claro volví corriendo pero estabas con haruna.

(mark se quedo mudo)

silvia: claro, tu ya no me agradas, (dijo apollando los codas en la mesa hacia donde estaba)

mark: q-que? Esque no somos ya amigos?

Silvia:-no-

Mark: pero…por que?

Silvia: eres un idiota no te das cuenta que te queria cuando teniamos 11 años? Ahora tenemos 12¡

Mark: se quedo frito ya saveis como una patata XD

Silvia: profe, porfavor me podre cambiar de colegio?(con una sonrisa)

Profesor: bueno, eso depende de tus padres) oki- respondio silvia

(mark no se daba cuenta que cada bez una parte de su corazon pertenezia a silvia, pero casi todo a haruna)

(en el parque)

celia: Silvia

silvia: hola celia¡ que ganas tenia de verte¡

celia: y yo..que querias?

Silvia: que.. me voy a ameria

Celia: que…?

Silvia: si, me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos(se pone a llorar)

(mark llega y llego a oír eso)

mark: idiota que dices¡ eso no es verdad, el chico que te gusta seguro que te quiere¡

celia y silvia se quedaron con gota de anime, y se preguntaban si tenia neuronas.

Mark: porcierto quien es, silvia?

Silvia: idiota, crees que te lo voy a repetir una vez mas?

Mark: que no me llames idiota

Silvia: jajajaja idota, idiota, ajajaaja se reia a carcajadas( y choca la mano con celia)

Celia: mark eres un ingenuo, te lo criste todo ella no va a america Xb

Silvia: jaja, mark

Mark: osea que es verdad que me quieres? Ya que has dicho que la unica mentira era de america.(dijo serio)

Silvia: eee, bueno no te digo que no

Mark: la ingenua eres tu, estaba actuando con haruna porque me robaste mi corazon.

Silvia se alegro mucho pero no lo creia

Silvia: no soy tonta casi os besais

Mark: porque…. La verdad esque te venias benir y habiamos calculado cuando toca la campana, si, me gustas

(de repente la besa)

y este beso sella mi amor desde los 8 años .

CHICAS¡ ESTE SERIA EL FINAL, PERO SI QUEREIS QUE LO SIGA , TENDRAN 16 AÑOS¡ MANDEN REVIERWS SI QUEREIS QUE CONTINUE Y IDEAS


	6. con 16 años

Pasado 4 años ya tenían 16 años, mark y silvia seguían juntos, y axel y nelly como ya estaban saliendo desde los 11…(ese era my secreto), y celia, no se con quien poner la -_-.

Mark: guaa estamos en estados unidos chicos¡

Jude: si, haber si nos encontramos a eric ya que esta en el equipo profesional xD

Silvia: gua por fin voy a verlo a claro y a booby¡

Mark:si que nervios, pero silvia no te enamores de el, que te conozco

Silvia: como me podia enamorar de el jaja llevamos 4 años¡

Mark: si…

(Llegando al hotel)

celia: guuaaa que bonito normal, de cinco estrellas

(en el camino)

Todos: Paolo?

Paolo: nada cuento tiempo, habéis crecido

Silvia: y tu jaja

Paolo: valla, habéis llegado al fin este hotel es para los jugadores, las gerentes están en el otro hotel

Silvia: nos enseñas donde?

Celia: si… nos perderemos al final

Paolo: vale

(las llevan al otro hotel, ellas se quedan sorprendidas, ya que son las únicas, y nelly como no quería venir…)

Silvia: todo para nosotras?

Celia: que bien

Paolo: si, las vendremos a visitar, si necesitan algo ir al otro

Celia y silvia: gracias¡

(con los chicos)

jude: mañana jugaremos contra estados unidos

mark: sii que ganas, eric sera un super profesional¡

nahtan: eso me preocupa, que nos a podido superar, sus tecnicas..nose como decirlo pero son asombrosas, la unica tecnica que puede utilizar mark es dear not, pero mejorada

(el ambiente estaba tenso)

mark: la unica que puese enseñarme es silvia, todos¡ bamos al hotel

(cuando llegan..mark abre la puerta sin permiso)

mark: hola chi-cassss

silvia: cierra la puerta sin camiseta y con un pantalón corto, pero mark ya lo había visto… y también paolo pero nadi mas, los dos se sonrojaron

mark: lo siento

paolo: lo sentimos

(y cierran la puerta)

mark: la próxima vez llamo, pero ya que estamos saliendo que mas le da….

Paolo: no te olvides, estoy yo

(mark llama a la puerta)

silvia(sonrojada) pa-pasad

mark: Silvia enséñame la técnica mejorada de deart not¡

paolo: es la unica forma de ganar a eric

silvia: jmm es vastante, difícil

celia:e celia que me pongo?(estaba con su vestido de interior) aaaaa

paolo: pero que pasa aki?

Mark: dime silvia¡(la coje de la mano y la lleva a el parque)

Silvia: bien mark, mira Paolo¡ lánzame tu técnica(me la voy a inventar, no se me ni una)

Paolo: el ataque del tigre¡

Silvia: el destructivo deart not

(lo para y los dos se quedan sorprendidos)

paolo: valla silvia, no me esperaba menos de ti(le sonríe)

de repente salta alguien y cae enfrente de silvia))

silvia: eric¡

eric: te echaba demenos

silvia: y yo(le abraza)

mark: silvia…

eric: valla mark, quien es ese chico?

Mark: es paolo, no te acuerdas?

Eric: valla a crecido tanto

Silvia: y tu, eric has cambiado mucho, ya no eres como un crio jajaaj

Eric: olle tú

Mark:tch

Silvia:(mark… ya veras como no me gusta) eric, que tal con tu-novia-

Eric: muy bien, y tu con mark?

Silvia: bien, pero es muy celoso, jajajaj

Paolo: valla silvia piensa( ha cambiado mucho se ve muy guapa..)(pero que digo?) XD

Silvia: jm? Que pasa-nada-le dice paolo

Silvia: vamos mark se hace asi,,asi,,asi

(terminaron por la noche cuando lo logro al fin)

silvia: a que cansancio, no me apetece hacer la comida…

(ella se sienta en el banquillo, con el pelo revuelto)

mark: paolo cuida de silvia, bueno llevala a casa que me voy con eric a decirle algo

paolo: bale

(paolo mira a silvia durmiendo, y la coge, la lleva a casa y la acuesta ya que estan separadas las habitaciones de celia y silvia)

paolo se queda observándola, pero dice que nunca seria infil a mark y se fue

(al dia siguiente, llega el partido, y silvia se despierta)

silvia: chicos¡ donde estan?

Celia se había ido con ellos

Flasbhak:

Celia: chicos y celia?

Mark: me enseño la nueva tecnica por la noche, mejor dejarla dormir

Fin del flasbhak

Silvia: valla, se olvidaron de mi

E quedo viendo la tele, y estaba oscura, tenia miedo

Silvia: hay alguien?

Enrealidad habia alguien escondido…

Silvia: jmmm otani?(se quedo petrificada)

Otani: balla que hermosa chica.. y pensar que estuve esperando esto todos los dias…. Ven aki bamos a divertirnos jajjaa

Silvia: no te atrevas(y sale corriendo)

Que pasara? La atrapara? Uira?

NO PUDE RESISTIR SI QUE HABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ESTE SERIA EL PRIMER CAPITULO PRO ESTARA EN LA MISMA HISTORIA JEJE COMENTEN


	7. con 16 años (2)

Celia salia corriendo hacia el campo, cuando la atrpo otani

Silvia: sueltame otaniiii

Otani: jaja dejaste el equipo porque tus amigitos ganaron, pero las pagaras, ven a mi casa, mis padres se han ido estoy yo solo, ya saves a que me refiero

Silvia: no otani pervetidooo

De repente el autobús inazuma para en una parada , miran hacia un lazo y ven a otani con silvia agarrandola

Mark: silvia¡ dice mientras pone las manos en el grstal

(mientras baja)

mark: sueltala¡

otani: ser yo quien tome su virginidad¡

mark: y que te lo crees tú¡

(mientras otani se distrae, silvia se escapa subiendo al bus, y mark la sige)

silvia: gra-gracias mark

mark: jaja, ten mas cuidado

silvia: cuidado yo? Me habeis dejado sola¡(le salen las lagrimas

silvia: yoe staba en el jardin y estaba oscuro, de repente aparcio el y-y casi me toma mi 1º vez y-y (se rompe a llorar)

mark: si-silvia, lo sentimos mucho, no volvera a pasar vale, te compensare :v

(en el partido)

mark: eric, bamos a jugar a tope¡ no perderemos¡

eric: siempre tan energetico..

nathan: bamos jude vamos a hacer la técnica de Silvia¡

con esto marcan un gol, el partido fue reñido y quedaron empate 1-1

cuando volvieron

mark: que cansancio… ese eric ha mejorado mogollon

silvia: mark, descansa un poco

silvia se quedo en el cuarto de mark para orderale la ropa ya que estaba cansado,

silvia: a….., los los locos del futbol…

mark: hey, silvia gracias por todo, pero quiero algo mas

(mark se va a cercandose asta acocarse a silvia y sentarse en la cama)

(después cierran la puerta)

(pasado hora)

(celia hablaba con nelly por telefono)

nelly: mark y silvia?

celia: jaja nada mas pasar por la habitacón de mark e oido cosas…

nelly: enserio? Por fin ya tardaban, menuda recompensa la de mark, yo hace un mes esa recompensa me la dio axel, y a ti quien celia?

Celia: ajam…nunca

Nelly: valla

(con silvia y mark)

Silvia: me a encantado esta recompensa…la repetiremos

Mark: claro…cuando quieras…

Silvia: valla que tare hay que vajarr

Axel: mark ya tardaaaaa

Jude: y silvia, y celia

Silvia: lo sientooo nos retrasamos, estabamos con las tecnicas

Axel: y eso del cuello, silvia?

Silvia: pues un apicadura de abeja… y mark me llevo al hospital

Jude: por nada mas?

Mark y silvia: no¡(claro estaban mintiendo)

Jude: bueno tendremos que hablar

(llaman a la puerta)

eric: hey chicos¡

que dira?, reconocera a la nueva persona llamada darren?

COMENTENNN


	8. un viaje a españa

Eric: hola chicos¡ a que no sabeis con quien me e encontrado?

Mark: con quien?

Eric: con darren¡

Silvia: valla, hace mucho que no lo vemos, pero donde esta?

Celia: si, es verdad

Eric: a se me olvidaba, y nelly? Os acompaña en todo

Silvia y celia: porque no quería

Mark: y darren?

Eric: a, sobre eso esta en el equipo de españa, y vienen hoy a estados unidos, tras aver ganado a italia, donde estaba paolo

Silvia: que callado se lo tenia

Mark: bueno y cuando viene?, a que hora?, que lugar?

Eric: seguirme

(solo fueron celia, mark, y silvia, asta el aeropuerto)

silvia: que grande¡ nunca e venido aquí

(y de repente ven a el equipo español salir de la entrada con flases y de todo)

mark: haber si sale darren, supongo que es el portero, no?

Eric: te gustaría saber que –no-

Mark: queee¡ y las técnicas de portero?

Eric: las utilizo como ataque o defensa

(Mientras Silvia e acercaba a la barandilla, be pasar a una persona, que a la gente le vuelve loca)

fotógrafo: darren aquí¡ esa

aquí¡aquí mira a la cámara, no paraban de decir

darren: valla siempre igual

silvia: darren¡

darren: valla silvia¡ cuanto tiempo, has crecido, dile a todos que quedamos en el parque futoi a las ok?

Silvia: o-ok adiós¡

(silvia vuelve con mark y eric)

silvia: chicos¡, e hablado con darren(dice sofocada por correr)

mark: quuueeeee(le salen las lagrimas de anima onduladas para abajo(las graciosas)

silvia; emos quedado en el parque futoi a las

eric: yo se donde esta¡ vamos corriendo que son las y estamos a 30 min de allí¡

mark: vamos corriendo a un autobús

(Llegaron justo a las tres y se encontraron a darren)

darren: chicos¡ aki(iba acompañado)

estaba con un chico, que supuestamente conocía Silvia,

silvia: no puede ser el….¿otani?

mark: que? Por eso se fue hace un mes? Porque esta en la selección española?

Darren: e de quien habláis?

Silvia: de un desgraciadillo, seguro que no es el

Eric: seguro

Darren: os presento a un compañero mio, makoto tooi

Makoto: hola¡ voy a estar aquí todo un dia, después me voy, antes deciais a mi hermano otani?, me habla mucho de una chica que se parece ati

Silvia: ami?-si-le contesta makoto

Silvia: bueno dejémoslo

Mark: darren y eso de que estas en la selección española?

Darren: siempre e querido ir a esta selección, es buenísima, aunque hay mejores.

Mark: aaaaa que querías decirnos

Darren: a lo que voy, mañana me voy a españa a una ciudad, me gustaria que fuesen tu, eric, y silvia, ya que tengo tres billetes mas

Silvia: y los demás?

Darren :no lose, pero fue difícil para mi decidirlo, además quiero jugar con vosotros

Mark: acepto encantado

Eric: y yo

Darren: y tu, Silvia?

Silvia: bueno.. Espero que no les moleste

Darren: se me olvidaba, Nelly y axel ya están en la ciudad

Mark:que'¡ por eso nos dijo que se iba en secreto?

Darren: si, voy a visitar a los demás

(Cuando llegaron)

darren: hola chicos¡

(Todos lo abrazaron)

nathan: bienvenido¡ te echábamos de menos

jude: si

mark: y los chicos?

Jude: se han ido de vacaciones… ya que a a cabado la liga por un fallo

Nathan: si la suspendieron un mes, y ellos se fueron con su familia

Silvia: y celia?

Jude: celia, se ha ido con sus padres que la adoptaron

Silvia:aaaaaa

Jude y nathan: también nos vamos, adiós (y se van corriendo, ya que llegan tarde)

Darren: balla, no e podido ver a todos

Silvia: vamos darren siéntate

(llegado mañana, silvia, mark, y eric, hicieron las maletas)

en el avión:

iban sentados:

mark-darren

silvia-eric

con darren y mark:

mar: como que eres defensa y de ataque?

Darren: porque me parece mas diver y hago mas ejercicio

Mark: aa ami me encanta ser portero, y viste a paolo?

Darren: mm, me parece que si,

Mark: se fue sin abisar, pero bueno

Con silvia y eric:

Silvia: Va-valla vamos a España

Eric: si, le preguntare a darren que ciudad

Eric: darren¡ que ciudad vamos?

Darren: es secreto, pero no es la capital

Silvia: valla, que nervios

(Cuando llegaron)

silvia.: que bonito rio¡

darren: se llama el rio ebro

silvia: y en que ciuda estamos?

Darren: en zaragoza, yo ya sigo la tradición de vestirme y la paella esta que te mueres

Mark: que hambree, vamos a probarla

Eric: si, si

Que pasara? Que aran?

AA CaDA VEZ ESTOY SIN IDEAS AYUDARME JEJE xD NO OS OVLIGO


	9. ya estamos aquí

(illendo a la casa de darren)

darren: aki esta mi casa, donde se alojan nelly y axel, y yo

a todos se le quedaron los ojos con estrellas

silvia: va-valla cas mas grande

eric: s-si

mark: entremos¡ quiero comer

silvia: nelly¡silvia¡-dice nelly

y se abrazan

silvia: te echaba de menos :D

nelly: y yo a ti

axel: chicos¡ hola

darren y mark: hola

axel: esta casa es asombrosa, darren, como la conseguiste

darren: me la dio la selección española, se puede ver el pilar, y si queréis que os traduzca estaré encantado

mark: mm que buena la comida

mientras, silvia, eric, y mark y darren se fueron a jugar

darren: quien sera el portero?

Mark: yo

Darren: la defensa?

Silvia: bale, ser yo

Ataque?yo- dice eric

Darren: ok esperen, traigo a dos compañeros de la selección, que querían jugar contra vosotros, se llaman casillas(imagínenselo con 16 años e imagen de anime) y después Sabih(lo mismo digo que con casillas)

Silvia: en serio, Que bien siempre los quise conocer

Darren: bien, ya están aquí, empezemos

( el partido comenzó y empezaron a jugar)

xavi : ataque huyo

eric : a, que fuerte te lo dejo a ti Silvia

silvia: tri defensa moral(y le roban el balón)

silvia: toma eric

eric: ataque del trige(inventado)

casillas: no pasara¡(defensa dragon¡)y la para

(mientras jugaban gano el equipo de darren 5- 0

mark:(sofocado) valla habeis mejorado demasiado…. No se que hacer me habéis destruido las técnicas que utilizaba, solo e parado 2 balones)

silvia: aa que fuertes, destruyeron mi tecnica..

mark:no te preocupes, pero porque solo utilizabas una?

Silvia: je,je es secreto….(dijo apenada)

Eric: yo lo se mark, no es muy agradable lo que le pasa a silvia

Darren: valla, que mejoro

Casilla: sois muy buenos, recordar siempre tenéis que luchar, además nos podríais haber ganado con todo el equipo xavier y yo nos bamos, que nos tenemos que ir, adios gracias por el partido¡

Darren: bueno, ya saveis con quien estoy, bamos a dar una vuelta,

Silvia: yo me quedo

Eric: y yo

Mark: yo me voy con darren, adiós chicos

Darren: adiós chicos

(Mientras caminaban)

darren: cada equipo.. es mas difícil, cada dia nos levantamos muy tarde para aprender técnicas, ya que se saben todas, nos estudian nos hacen de todo, y si no nos preparamos..nos ganaran

mark: enserio? No se como pueden hacer eso

darren: facil, para -ganarnos-(el ambiente se puso frio)

mark: ese es el problema, pero paolo no me dijo nada de eso

darren: el no hizo nada de eso, solo jugo con lo que tenia, sin estudiarnos

mark: era de esperar, contra quien jugais el próximo partido

darren: mmm, creo que con francia

mark: aaa, esque estas en uno profesional, nosotros en el de segunda, pero el año que viene pasamos al de primera

darren: si?-si-dice mark

con silvia y eric, que iban caminando hacia el jardin de la gran casa

silvia: darren a mejorado mucho,no crees?

Eric: si, es impresionante como podido mejorar estos años….

Silvia: la verdad, me asombra que se alla unido a ese equipo, pero vueno

Eric: silvia, te queria decir una cosa, es tarde, pero..em es que.. booby, te acuerdas?

Silvia: se me habia olvidado¡m donde esta?

Eric: a pasado algo malo, lo han tenido que hospitalizar, a y una cosa mas, cuando eramos pequeños,, tu me gustabas, pero tranquila, ahora me gusta otra persona, solo te queria decir eso

Silvia: va-valla eric, que sorpresa, si te me hubieras declarado antes que mark, hubiera salido contigo, ya que me gustabas tu también, ajja, pero un momento¡que le a pasada a booby, porque?

Eric: dijeron que unos de la calle le atacaron con un cuchillo y lo agredieron

Silvia: porque….porque a booby le hacen esas cosas… no lo entiendo¡(empieza a llorar)

Eric: tranquila silvia, estara bien le visitaremos, vamos a dentro con axel y nelly

(cuando entraron)

silvia: que pasa alli dentro?(hable la puerta)

nelly: desgraciado¡

axel: nelly, que te pasa

nelly: no te me acerques, que es eso de que me quiere ami y a celia?

Axel: bueno, pero te tengo a ti, no quiero a nadie ahora mismo

Nelly: te odio¡ rompemos

Eric: e, chicos…..

Silvia: pero, que

Eric: valla han discutido

Silvia: jo

(pasado 5 horas llegaron mark y darren)

mark: que…ha…pasado?

QUE DIRA MARK? Y DARREN? HASTA EL SUGUIENTE CAPITULO,

ESTOY COMO UNA MAQUINA ESCRIBIENDO TRES CAPITULOS AL DIA xd

PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.. ESQUE VOY RAPIDA


	10. que le pasa a booby?

Darren: chicos¡ paren ya

Nelly: me voy de aquí , me estoy artando de este …

Axel: repite lo que ibas a decir, niñata pija

Nelly: una palabra que no esta en el vocabulario permitido

Axel: valla.. conque esas tenemos eh?(y se sube arriba, tenia el equipaje ya que se quedaba 1 mes y ya paso el mes, cojio las maletas y cerro la puerta)

Nelly: maldita sea primero me voy yo(y hizo lo mismo que axel

Silvia: e..e..va-valla je-je

Mark: silvia, que no nos pase eso eh?

Silvia: claro, mark

Darren: valla

Silvia: aa me me olvidaba, mark, booby a sido hospitalizado¡

Darren: que? Booby? Lo vi hace un mes, estaba perfecto

Silvia: paso hace 1 semana….

Mark: que? En que hospital esta?

Eric: en el hospital al lado del pilar

Silvia: vamos allá¡

(mientars iban, llegaron)

silvia: booby

secretario: lo siento señorita, el señor booby esta en coma

silvia: q-que¡

eric:no puede ser, le visite hace tres dias¡

Secretario: lo se señoriíto, pero de repente cerro los ojos y le dio un ataque, nose puede pasar a verlo

Darren: que mala suerte, pobre booby

Silvia: (llorando, y escurriendose hacia el suelo (decia en bajo: se va-se va a morir….)

Eric: no digas eso…. Seguro que no

Mark: vamos, hay que irnos, silvia, ven a mi espalda, com cuando te lleve a la fiesta en corderetas

Silvia: bale…(dice apenada)

Darren: solo pude conocer a booby 3 meses

Mark: y eso te parece poco?

Silvia: yo lo conoci desde que naci¡

Eric: y yo….

(cuando llegaron a casa)

mak: silvia, nos haces la cena?(dice tumbado en el sofa)

darren y eric: porfavor….

Silvia: balep, que quereis

Todos: arrozzzzz

Silvia: bale, bale

Mientras lo hacia

Mark: y francia como es?

Darren: es muy fuerte..,

Mark: silvia me enseño eas tecnicas, algunas

Darren: en-enserio¡?silvia¡ enséñame algunas técnicas XD

Silvia: callate darren, no te aprobeches

De repente llaman a la puerta

Dinggg dongggg

Darren: yo abroo

Paolo: hola darren¡

Todos: paolo¡?

Silvia: que haces aki? Paolo

Paolo: pues me e pasado a visitar ya que hemos viajado a españa

Darren: que buen partido jugaste, limpio, y no como los otros

Paolo: si, esque mi unico verdadero juego es jugar limpio al furbol

Darren: pasa

Silvia: okay¡ quien me ayuda?

De repente nadie queria

Paolo: bueno, ya que nadie se ofrece sere yo

Silvia: gracias, almenas eres mas educados que los otros, decia señalando

Paolo: jajaa

En al cocina

Silvia: paolo, pasame el cuchillo

Paolo: toma silvia

Silvia: booby, podria morir(decia mientras se paro de seco cuando cortaba)

Paolo: que?

Silvia: si, lo que olles, ahora esta en coma

Paolo: vamos a terminar la comida, bale? Ojala se recupere

Silvia: sip

AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPIII, BUENO LO QUE ME PASA ESQUE ESTOY COMO LOCA, HACIENDO CAPITULOS, CADA DIA, CASI 4 CAPITULOS¡ SERA PORQUE LOS AGO CORTOS? DECIRME SI LOS TENGO QUE HACER CORTOS, O LARGOS O COMO ESTAN, ADIOSSSSSSSSSS


	11. cosas que pasan

Mark: que hambre….

Silvia: no te quejes, que para eso te ago la comida idiota

Mark: si…-si…

Silvia: no te me burles(y le pega con lo primero que pilla)

Paolo: chicos, mañana me voy, por eso que subo arriba un momento

Darren: baleee

Eric: okay

(mientras subia)

paolo: valla.. otro fracaso de mi plan, pero es que mark es mi amiga(dice a penado)

paolo habre la puerta y empieza a preparar la maleta

(mientras que con los otros)

silvia: valla me e olvidado darle a paolo las fotos…

mark: daselas, y ya jajaja

silvia: mejor me callo y no digo nada

eric: no le agas caso, esta frito

darren: aja

silvia: que suvo eh?

Mientars subia, fue a su cuarto y ahora al de paolo

Silvia: paolo¡

Paolo: pasa

Silvia: mira, estas fotos son de cuando éramos pequeños… y ahora mayores, jaja

Paolo: silvia…. Saves lo que haciamos cuando os ibais?(es la hora de contarselo)

Silvia: no, el que?(dice con una gran sonrisa de intriga)

Paolo: hablabamos… de…de…. Tì, todos te querían¡ DX

Silvia se quedo…

Paolo: lo que oyes, decíamos, quien es vuestra gerente favorita….?, y todos dijimos eso menos nathan, jude, axel, harley,booby mmmm y nose quien mas

Silvia: valla, que tan popular soy eh?(dijo con cara de ¡soy la mejor)espera… que?

Paolo: ja-ja, no se lo digas

Silvia: bale… espera me estas diciendo que me ..tú…me….querías?

Paolo: bueno, estas con mark, pero….si ¡me gustas¡

Silvia: yo solo amo a mark, pero podemos ser súper amigos, como ago con eric, que también me quiere -_-

Paolo: enserio? Que bien(dice sonriendo)

Silvia: bajamos?

Paolo: espera, demuéstrame….que seremos amigos para siempre

Silvia: como?

Paolo la coge y le da un beso de 5 segundos

Silvia: como quieres que le explique esto a mark?

Paolo: que mas simple es no decirselo¡

Silvia: seria como engañarlo¡

Paolo: olvídate de el¡(y se va)

Silvia: va-valla, no me esperaba eso de paolo *^o^*

(mientras todos se iban a dormir)

paolo: mark.. que arias si la chica que te gusta estuviera con otro

mark: mmm, la dejaria

paolo: enserio?, y si la besara

mark: jmm, me lo pensaría depende de la persona, si fueras tu la dejaría

(mark no debio de decir eso, ya que paolo le ara la vida imposible a silvia)

silvia: paolo¡ gracias por hacer esto¡ dime un favor y lo cumplo

paolo: lo que sea?-sip-dice silvia

paolo: mmmm un beso, sin rechistar, e grabado aki lo que has dicho

silvia: que?, no puedo¡

paolo: lo aras

silvia, lo besa, pero mark.. lo habra visto?

SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO¡ A Y EL FLASBAK DE NELLY Y AXEL, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE ESTOY CON EXAMENES(MALDITOS EXAMENES, ALA HOGERA¡


	12. penultimo capitulo

Flasbak de nelly y axel como os prometí XD

(flasbak)

nelly: siempre igual¡ no puedo creer que me pase esto ami?

Axel:simple, eres una –manipuladora-(decia lento esa palabra)

Nelly: como te atreves¡

Axel: quien se enfado por una razón absurda, del pasado?

Nelly: no es absurda, no me puedo creer que quisieras a celia

Axel: que te crees?¡ que me gustaba que ati te gustase mark?(dijeron gritando)

Nelly: pero.. eso, fue del pasado…

Axel: jaajjajaj ahora no te quejeas e?

Nelly: esque… me…

Axel: callate, quieres? Te has enfadado por una cosa que asta tú hacías(decia gritando)

Nelly( se caía lentamente hasta el suelo, claro, llorando)

Nelly: lo siento, dijo con las manos en los ojos

Axel: veré si se me pasa o no, o si volvemos o no¡

(pasado 2 semanas)

axel: nelly, ven aki

nelly: si?

Axel: lo decidí, no se si volver o no, pero espero que mi respuesta alla valido, claro que volvemos¡

Nelly: enserio? Me perdonas¡ gracias,(decia abrazándolo)

Fin del flasbak

Mark,no savia porque, pero tenia sed y bajo a la cocina

Mark: que sedd no puedo mass, que es eso, silvia y paolo?,, espera, es imposible que se estén besando, estoy soñando?

Silvia: listo, ya tienes tu beso(dijo con una sonrisa falsa, que parecía verdadera)

Mark: como-como me has podido hacer esto?

Silvia: no, mark, espera

Paolo: me a dado dos besos¡, que te pasa silvia? Te enamoraste de mi?

Silvia: e(se quedo sin palabras, pero no por lo que dijo sino al ver a mark marchándose)

Mark: no me lo puedo crer(decia en bajo) no me lo puedo creer¡(decia en alto)

Silvia: mark¡ decia en el suelo y señalándole con la mano, y después cerrando el puño) paolo¡ eres un cerdo

Paolo: ja, no me subestimes, baby

Silvia: idiota¡

(silvia, decidió irse)

pasado 1 mes, silvia no quería ver a nadie, y ya en japon, decidió irse a estados unidos con eric

silvia:(llamando a eric) eric?

Eric: si silvia, que pasa?

Silvia:em…que te parecería…que me valla contigo?

Eric: que, y mark?

AVER, AKI ACABA, ABRA DOS FINALES, UNO CON ERIC Y UNO CON MARK, ME ENCANTAN LAS DOS PAREJAS, PERO TENGO PENSADO DOS FINALES,,, PERO LARGOS¡ OS LO PROMETO, Y OTRO DIA, SEGURAMENTE EMPIEZE MAÑANA, HARE UN FIC SOBRE SILVIA Y ERIC/AKI Y /ICHINOSE QUE SON LOS NOMBERS EN JAPONES, BUENO ADIOS SAYONARA¡


	13. FINAL CON ERIK

ESTE ES EL FINAL QUE ACABA CON ERIK

SILVIA: este… es que hemos roto

Eric: porque?

Silvia: paolo….

Eric: que pasa con el?

Silvia: que..paolo, me queria

Eric: enserio?, y te hablas con el

Eric: ese? Y por eso mark te a dejado, por dos simples besos de nada?

Silvia: en tu casa, seria lo mismo idiota

Eric: que va, ojala lo fuese, pero me da igual

Silvia: asi?

Eric: ee ni si ni no

Silvia: jaja, bueno, me quiero ir contigo a América…..

Eric: pero.. Estas segura?

Silvia: no se que decirte, pero, no es la mejor opcion?

Eric: pero… nose, te dejan tus padres?

Silvia: mis padres? Me han abandonaso¡ me han dejado sola en casa

Eric: no puede ser¡ ahora te vienes con migo(erik piensa: espera, significara, que viviremos juntos?)

Silvia: vives con alguien?

Eric: no, se vivir solito jeje

Silvia: mañana cojo un vuelo y me esperas en el aeropuerto, te mandare un mail con la información

Eric: estas segura?, si lo estas, te vienes

Silvia; si, lo estoy

(silvia, llego a america, al aeropuerto)

Eric: silvia¡ hola

Silvia: ericcc¡(lo abraza)

Eric: te e echado de menos, vamos acasa?

Silvia: emm si

Eric: mira, ese es el parque, y ese..ese….ese….

Silvia: que? Que pasa, anda, pero si es…. Otani?

Eric: mm si, me echaron del equipo por el(decia apenado)

Silvia: enserio? Lo siento mucho, ese ****las pagara, pero la casa, como la mantienes

Eric: es gratis, no pago nada

Silvia: ey, que bien, vamos?

Eric: si, silvia(decia sonriendo)

Silvia: espera buey(decia irónicamente) , esa es tu casa? Es una mansión¡

Eric: te lo parece?, no te recuerda, a algo?

Silvia: ya se yase¡ cuando éramos pequeños, soñábamos en vivir los dos aquí….

Eric: si, hice de todo para conseguirla, para los dos

Silvia: e-eric….(decia con casi lagrimas saliendo)

Eric: jeje esq-(no habló, porque silvia, le beso)

Silvia: eric, me e vuelto a enamorar de ti(decia con una sonrisa)

Eric: no sera por la mansión, ni nada no?

Silvia: sospechas de mi, aun haber estado juntos? Pues claro que no es por eso

Eric: silvia, has hecho mi sueño realidad

Silvia: tonto, tu has echo el mio¡

Y se dan un beso

(pasado tres años, ya tenían 19 años)

eric: silvia¡ mira esto, sale en facebook

silvia: el que?decia una chica con pelo no muy largo de color verde alta, con nada en el pelo

eric: es mark

silvia: quien es mark?(decia curiosa)

eric: con el chico que dejaste por mi, no te acuerdas

silvia: te acuerdas de que te dije, que malgaste mis dias con el, y que no em dijeras tu nombre?

Eric: jaja, a que no saves con quien esta saliendo?

Silvia: con quien?

Eric: con haruna, la de pelo morado(perdonen me equivoqué con la azul, en realidad la chica se llama camilla o algo asi, pero la llamare haruna)

Silvia: a esa… la que.. mejor no digo nada

Eric: mira, a que nos aves con quien esta paolo?

Silvia: didididididididi

Eric: esta claro, se ha vuelto g.a.y, se a quedado con nathan

Silvia: O.O LOL enserio? Entonces, le gustan los hombres?

Eric: si, que asco

Silvia: tengo suerte de haberme quedado contigo¡(y lo besa)

Eric: si, y yo, ya que estaremos unidos para siempre…

Silvia: por cierto, cuando es la fecha de la boda?

Eric: faltan dos años

Silvia: tanto?

Eric: hay una razón, mi made me tuvo antes de casarse, y tengo que mantener esa tradición no?

Silvia: claro, osea que chica o chico, que preferirias?

Eric: mm me da igual, ya veremos…..

Silva: si, quizas…. La tradición.. se cumplira

Eric: mm por?

Silvia: ja-ja te acuerdas de el 15 de febrero… ya estamos en mayo

Eric: si…..aaa ya se jaja

Silvia: pues que estoy….. embarzada

Eric: que…¿enserio?(decia marginado)

Silvia: si, ya llevo 3 meses

Eric: enserio¡ que bien, tendremos un niño

Silvia: si…. Seguro que con mark, no hubiera pasado esto….

Eric: no le recuerdes, vamos a ser padres.. jeje

(pasado dos meses)

eric: valla, menuda tripa silvia

silvia: jaja, la has hecho tu ¬.¬

eric: si…, sabremos si es niño o niña¡

Silvia: si, seguro que quieres que sea niño

eric: :b pues si

(en el medico)

silvia: es niño o niña?

Medico: es.. lo primero que has dicho

Eric: niño¡?

Silvia: enserio?

Medico: si, si no fallo, aunque se ve claramente ven?

Eric: que bien¡ jugara a futbol

Silvia: jo, que rapido planeas el futuro

Eric: claro, tendremos un niño, y como ahora somos rico, o tenemos mucho, nos sobra

Silvia: no seas abricioso

(Cuando nació el niño)

silvia: daichi¡ ven aki, tengo que ponerte la gorra(daichi es el hijo, que tiene 2 años)

eric: haz caso a tu madre, daichi, sino no te dejare jugar al futbol conmigo

silvia: eric, que niño mas revoltoso

eric: como yo, de pequeño jaja

silvia: me e enterado que haruna no puede tener hijos, así que mark no tendra

erik: que desgracia, pero no me interesa ese idiota

(mientras van a la parvularia)

dichi: chuuu quedo ir con mimi

mimi: dichi¡ vamo junto?

Dichi: zi

Silvia: mimi?

Otani: anda, silvia, tu hijo se a enamorado de mi hija

Silvia: no…

Otani: siento lo que te hize, era un crio

Eric: no pasa nada, te perdona

Silvia: si, ya que todos mis recuerdos, quedaran guardados, aunque me pase algo

BUENO, ESTE ES EL FIN, PERO ABRA UNA HISTORIA DE ERIC Y SILVIA, Y SOBRE DAICHI, SE QUEDA CON MIMI) imagen de los dos:

search?hl=es&newwindow=1&q=NI%C3%91OS+DE+ANIME&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.41248874,d.d2k&ion=1&biw=1092&bih=485&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=t-n_UKiFC-PA0QWesoGIDQ#imgrc=2WA_4pi3BRF6JM%3A%3BVW7RMc7-0T6anM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F-kKcVQCnziS8%252FTdGUp5r360I%252FAAAAAAAAAVE%252FuLhzaUKjcAQ%252Fs1600%252Fanime_wallpapers-1142805018_i_1479_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2011%252F05% %3B1280%3B1024


	14. FINAL CON MARK

ESTE ES EL FINAL CON MARK xD, YA PASO UN MES DE QUE NO SE VEN

Eric: que pasa silvia

Silvia: es-es que, mark me a dejado¡

Eric: que? Como ha podido hacer eso?

Silvia: no se, pero quiero decirte algo

Eric: dime, silvia, escuchare todo lo que me dices

Silvia: es que… me quiero ir a vivir contigo….puedo?

Eric: mm nose, por lo que veo, has decidido por mark, has estado con el, se a enfadado por tonterías, y lo podrías conseguir fácilmente

Silvia: pero.. pensé que me querías

Eric: y te quiero, solo que tu sufrirías mucho, porque estarías con la persona que no amas

Silvia: pero… mis sentimientos pueden cambiar, no?

Eric: jaja, no te lo puedes creer, si que pueden dan un cambio los sentimientos, ya que me gusta otra chica llamada mery

Silvia: a, bueno, entonces…. Me lo pensare que hacer

Eric: si, mejor será eso, mejor amiga :D

Silvia: gracias, eric, recuerda que te tendré en mi corazón

Eric: y yo ati, adiós

Silvia: adios…

(en la cabaña vieja de inazuma eleven, cap 1 del anime, creo)

mark: no se.. Porque me ha hecho esto¡silvia….

(mientras que recordaba todos los recuerdos con ella)

mark: silvia….

(de repente se abre la puerta)

silvia: mark¡

mark: si-silvia, me sorprendiste, anda tu pelo….

Silvia: que pasa con mi pelo¡ me queda feo cortado?

Mark: mmm(no le salían las palabras, ya que era como una niña linda con ese peinado, y eso le gustaba, se enamoraba mas de ella)

Silvia: dejemos eso, mark¡ mira, te enfadaste por dos besos falsos¡ me los dio paolo, y yo le di uno a paolo por sabotaje¡

Mark: y tu crees… que me creeré eso?(decia sentado con las manos en las piernas abiertas mirándola)

Silvia: deberías… si -confías en mi-.

Mark_ ja- que fácil lo haces, no?

Silvia: mira, mark, eso... lo beberías haber olvidado si no te importo no?(decia gritando y cerrando la puerta mientras salía)

Mark: tu crees que te e olvidado silvia?(decia pensando)

(Mientras mark, tirado en la cama)

mark: aaa la fastidie….por sabotaje….no se que hacer¡

madre: mark¡ baja aquí

(NOTA: haber, la madre de mark, había llamado a silvia, para hacer como que silvia se iba a América, pero no se va)

mark: si, mama?(decia bostezando con las manos en los ojos)

mama: sabes, que has perdido un amor?

Mark: ella no se ira…

Mama: claro que se va ¡ a América, con eric

Mark se quedo impactado y decidió salir a buscarla, mientras pensaba todo el rato : silvia, te quiero

Mama: ya sabía yo…

Mark: silvia¡

Silvia: que- que pasa?

Mark: no te vallas a América

Silvia: pero q-(de repente pensó sobre el plan de la madre) si, pasado una semana me voy

Mark: silvia, déjame una semana, para enamorarte de mi

Silvia: eres idiota?, yo ya te quiero

Mark: entonces?

Silvia: es que… (Decia girando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados hacia un lado)

Mark: entonces, porque no volvemos?

Silvia: claro, mark

Mark: pero te iras a América(decia apenado)

Silvia: nop, todo fue un plan jajaja

Mark: silvia¡ ya veras

(entrando a casa)

mark: a perdón…(la había echado a la cama)

silvia: no.. pasa nada

(y paso lo que tuvo que pasar, o lo que se supone que tenia que pasar,(si no sabéis el que, me mandáis un mensaje y explico) )

pasado cinco años

yuiki: mami¡ esa niña me ha dado un besito el la mejida

celia: valla, de eso tenías que estar alegre hijo(decia con los mofletes hincados y las manos en la cabeza)

celia: e..hola bonita, como te llamas?

Niña: me- me damo aoi

Celia: valla, por casualidad tu padre se llama mark?

Aoi: zi

Celia: y tu mama silvia woods?

Aoi: zi…..

Celia: entonces… silvia¡

Silvia: celia¡ te e echado demenos¡

Celia: silvia¡

(se dan un abrazo)

silvia: perdon que aoi le allá dado un beso a tu hijo….

Celia: nada, me alegra que haya sido tu hija

Silvia y nelly?

Celia: ha tenido un hijo, lo han llamado mark

Silvia: no me gusta eso ¬,¬

Celia: jajaja

Mark: valla¡ celia

Celia: mark¡ cuanto tiempo

Mark: si, jjjjaaaajajaja

(Mientras todos hablaban)

aoi: mama

silvia: si?

Aoi: me guta el hijo de cedia(celia)

Todos: que?

En el futuro, la hija, se casaba con el hijo de celia yyy ¿note quien? Y bueno serie el fin

GRACIAS A TODAS/O POR VER MI FIC


	15. IMÁGENES DEL HIJO DE SILVIA Y ERIC, Y OT

Imagen de daichi(hijo de silvia y eric) y mimi( hijo de celia y otani) esto es del final que puse con eric a silvia: :b

(6 AÑOS)

(14 AÑOS)


	16. IMÁGENES DEL HIJO DE SILVIA Y MARK

Hija de silvia y mark (aoi) hijo de celia y otani(yuiki)

(5 AÑOS)

(11 AÑOS)

(15 AÑOS)


End file.
